


Fools

by molly31203



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers, brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: It took a long long time before Thor finally became the descent and wise king that Odin had expected him to be.





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers!  
> Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers!  
> Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers!  
> Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Again I'm not an English native speaker and I wrote this right after watching the movie (I just wanna write something so I can still breath lol) so this work probably contains some grammar/wording mistakes... feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes! :) 
> 
> Though it's really painful to see both Thor and Loki suffer, I would say the movie and both actors did a really good job. You can see how much they care for each other and the characters development is just too beautiful.
> 
> Also just a small reminder for those who are upset by the movie: The Avengers 4 will be here in 2019!!! So there is a chance for them to see each other again! ;) Even if there isn't, we can always go back and watch Thor: Ragnarok (or just simply appreciate what both Christ & Tom have given us.)
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the story. I hope you'll like it!

It took a long long time before Thor finally became the descent and wise king that Odin had expected him to be.

Thor was always a slow learner, and he was more familiar with using his strength—though the main reason why it took so many years for Thor to grow up is that he always had and depended on Loki.

Whenever Thor has come up with some irrational plans to satisfy his fighting nature, Loki had always been there with plan B, C, and D, just in case if Thor’s stupid plan failed. It became an excuse for Thor to not to be cautious or careful, for his younger brother would always be there, be the calm and steady one.

It was also the reason why he took much much longer time to figure what Loki really wanted—he had always remembered during the fight in New York, Loki could have used more devious ways to hurt or even kill Thor on Stark’s building. Instead, Loki had only hurt him with a small dagger. Just like what he had done when they were kids.

After so many years, journeys, and losses, Thor had finally come to realize that his brother (adopted or not, Loki **is** his brother), the God of lies and mischief, had never truly desired a throne or power. All he wanted was to be recognized, needed, and loved by the family, especially by Thor. The funny thing was that Thor had been offering what Loki desired to him long ago since they were kids, but that was the time when he finally did it in the right way.

That was when he finally saw Loki’s genuine smile again and hugged him like what he used to do. After hundreds of thousands of years, Thor had not only become the king that everyone expected, but also the person who Loki had always hoped him to be.

_“Do you think it is really a good idea to bring me back to earth?”_

_“Probably not, to be honest… but I wouldn’t worry, brother.”_

_“You’re a fool.”_

_“I can say the same to you too, Loki.”_

_“Oh really?”_ Loki raises his eyebrow, "what kind of fool am I?"

The one who blinded by love and loyalty, which was a bit ironic since you were the god of lies and mischief. But the Thor did not put his thoughts into words. He simply dragged Loki closer, kiss him the way Loki would hum happily.

He didn’t worry at all about taking Loki back to earth—well, yes, six years ago Loki did try once to destroy that planet, but things were different now. Although it would be certain that he and Loki may still have many quarrels and the Avengers may not fully trust Loki, things would get better as time went by. They could build a shelter for the Asgardians first, and then by helping Shield and the Avengers together, Thor believed the doubt of Loki would slowly but gradually fade away.

Even if none accepted their help, he and Loki could just spend some time exploring the whole planet. There would be times when Thor had more knowledge than Loki did, and they would have so much fun. Thor smiled when he thought of that idea, believing they both would enjoy it, a journey with each other and without any responsibility.

 

.

 

But Thor was still too naive.

Living for thousands of years and having one of the greatest minds ever as a brother, Thor was still too optimistic and weak for what was coming for him and his people.

Thor was in a rage when he was defeated and forced to witnessed Thanos and his men killing all his people. Nevertheless, none of those feelings were as fearful nor painful as what he had felt later when Loki was in Thanos’ hands.

_Leave him alone,_ Thor wanted to shout desperately. There were seconds that he even thought about begging for Loki’s life. He was again forced to witness Loki’s death. Thor had no choice but seeing his body trembling, his face turning pale, his eyes getting wetter and redder…

_You fool._ The same feeling when the dark elf put a knife into Loki’s chest now had grasped him again. _You fool and you never listen._ He wanted to curse and say that to Loki. When Thanos asked Loki for the Tesseract, he was hoping that Loki would use his silver tongue or whatever possible methods he could think of to survive.

But that would never happen, not when Loki had that expression on his face when he saw Thor was tortured by Thanos. It was true that Loki did know all kinds of pain well, however, his knowledge was useless when he heard Thor screaming.

He handed the stone because he was just like Thor. They both wanted the same: to save the other’s life.

“There will be no resurrection this time,” said Thanos, as he intentionally and brutally brought Loki’s body to Thor. The chains that confined him were all released as the body was dropped in front of him. Thor crawled near Loki, feeling his body turn cold and stiffen.

Thanos and his men left seconds later, after using the power of the infinity stones to destroy the whole ship. Thor, however, could not care less about the falling ship. He could not even think about seeking his vengeance for right now his mind was occupied by his frustration, sorrow, and pain.

_If this was the end that fate had decided for him,_  when the spaceship started falling apart, Thor only held Loki’s body tighter and closed his eyes, _then let this be the way it ends._

For that moment Thor did not wish to be rescued by anyone nor have a chance to seek revenge.

For that moment Thor was not a king nor a god. He was just the son of Odin and Frigga and the brother of Loki.

For that moment Thor wanted nothing but to hold Loki tight because no matter how wise or powerful he had become, all the people he cared and loved were gone now.

There was no one for Thor to lose.


End file.
